The Locked Room of Memories
by TheStarShines
Summary: The Potters and Weasleys are spending the holidays at Grimmauld Place and the children notice a locked room. When they investigate they find a pensieve full of Harry's memories. What will they discover? T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for story: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable things.**

**Okay, I know I really shouldn't start another story and I know it's been done before but my sister really wants me to do this one. So, this one's for you Mini Sniffles!**

Chapter One: The Locked Room

Fred glanced mischievously at his cousin James. "Hey, did you see that door?"

"The locked one?" James' brown eyes shone with a bright glint. The Weasleys and Potters were spending the holidays at Number 12 Grimauld Place and it was chaos. In fact, Percy, who'd made a big deal of planning it all out, had been extremely surprised when they all fit with no more than three people sharing a room.

Fred winked and slipped over to the door. It was approximately nine at night so they were definitely not allowed out. But that also meant no one was watching them. Fred, despite his talent as a mischief maker, stepped on the creaky floorboard.

The noise was so loud that Louis bolted straight up in his bed, "Fred! James!" He growled angrily, but softly, "What are you doing?"

James crept over to the door and Fred eased it open, ignoring their cousin's whispered complaints. Outside, the hall was dark. If he hadn't spent so much time pranking at night, James doubted he would have kept going.

"Seriously, tell me where you're going!" Louis' voice was a little louder now and James glanced anxiously around.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Of course," James could practically tell Louis, with his bright red hair and clear blue eyes, was rolling his eyes, "I may not spend my every second breaking rules but I'm no goody two shoes like Molly."

"There's a room that's locked but shines blue, we're going to go investigate."

"That sounds brilliant!"

"Lily!" James groaned at the sound of his sister's voice.

"Duh, we – "

"Wait we?" Fred cut her off praying beyond hope that certain other members of his family weren't with her but –

"Yes, we." The bossy tone of Rose Weasley answered him, "In fact, you three not only managed to wake up me and Lily but also Al, Teddy, Victoire, Hugo, and Lucy thank goodness Molly's an extremely deep sleeper."

"Can we see the room with you?" Lucy broke in hopefully.

"No!"

"Fred! C'mon." Lily began to make her plea when Teddy broke in imperiously.

"If you don't let us come we will go straight to Harry."

James wasn't scared of his father, but his dad would tell his mum and his mum . . . well they weren't called Weasley tempers for no reason. "Fine. Come."

Fred grumbled but continued to lead the way. When they got to the door he turned to James who whipped out a knife. The knife had been a present from his father, the hilt was part of a knife given to his father by Sirius Black and as such, the knife James had held the same properties: it could unlock practically any door.

Carefully, he ran it along the edge and the door opened smoothly. The nine (I think) children crowded in and gasped.

The room was illuminated by various candles the gave off little light but what was really giving off the blue light that had led them to the room was a pensieve in the middle of the room surrounded by an age line.

"Great." Fred muttered and quickly tried to distract himself by looking around the room. His assorted family plus Teddy did the same, examining the shelves holding a strange group of objects.

"Whoa, are those basilisk fangs?"

"What's that pile of twigs over there? It almost looks like an old broom . . ."

"Look! It's Dumbledore's deluminator!"

"Are those feathers, their so white . . . ."

"Guys! Look at this!" Rose held up a wand with lumps of wood spaced equally apart on it, "It feels so powerful . . ."

"Rose! Are you shaking?" Lily asked, fear lacing her voice.

"Quit it Rose, your scaring Lily," Victoire practically floated over to her cousin and snatched the wand away, laying it neatly back down.

"I wonder what's in the pensieve." James said, glancing at it in frustration, "I wish we could see. . ."

"You forget, little Jamey, who you're with." Teddy gave a laugh and walked over the age line. He grasped the pensieve and pulled it over the line. It was full to the brim.

Rose looked at it studiously, "I wonder who's memories are in there?"

"Bet its Uncle Harry's, he hardly ever tells us anything," Hugo spoke up, breaking his customary silence.

"So, anyone wanna take a peek?" Fred said then plunged in himself.

"Hey! Wait up!" James thrust his face in afterwards.

"Boys," Rose said in disgust before grabbing Lily, Victoire, and Lucy's hands and pulling them all in next.

Hugo and Al glanced at Teddy who had a slightly worried look on his face.

"Teddy? Should we not go in?" Al hated to break the rules which made him the exact opposite of his brother, but for things like this, there was nothing more he wanted to do then plunge into his father's memories.

"I'm not sure if we _should_ but I'm definitely going to." And with that, he grasped the two boys left and pulled them in.

**I'm uploading the next chapter with this one because it's cruel to give a memory story with no memories but it felt natural to stop the chapter here. **

**Please Review! (It's my mantra)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable material is not mine I am not J K Rowling.**

**Okay! Chapter Two here it is and please review!**

Chapter Two: Cat, Rat, and Dog

Al landed with the rest of his family in an extremely dirty torn up room. A very young Ron was laying on the floor with a mangled leg holding onto a rat that was missing a toe.

"Dad!" Hugo rushed to his father's side, staring at the leg in horror the others began to run to him also but had a most peculiar feeling as Hermione and Harry ran through them.

"Ron – are you OK?

"Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron moaned, causing an outbreak of worry amongst his children, nieces, and nephews. "Harry it's a trap –"

"What –"

"_He's the dog . . . he's an Animagus . . ."_

"Please someone tell me what is going on!" Rose stamped her foot in irritation but Al quickly spun around, following Ron's gaze.

An extremely pale, filthy man with scraggily black hair was standing there looking quite like death itself.

"Hey," James started, "That looks like Sirius –"

"_Expelliarmus!" _ He pointed Ron's wand at Harry and Hermione and their already drawn wands shot out of their hands.

"What –"

"Why's he –"

"Look at their faces –"

"Shh! I can't hear them . . ."

Silence descended on the group just in time for them to hear Sirius speak again, his eyes fixed on Harry, "I thought you'd come and help your friend. Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful. . . .it will make everything much easier . . ."

Lily was shaking, hand clasping Rose's tightly, "I don't like this . . ."

"James is named after him, he must be alright . . ." But Rose was frowning, never had she seen a man so deranged before.

Harry, far from being happy at his godfather's arrival looked angrier than any of them had ever seen him and he started forward. Hermione and Ron quickly pulled him back.

"No, Harry!" Hermione gasped, terrified. Ron, however, turned to Sirius.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us, too!" He was swaying and extremely pale.

At his exclamation, James blanched and Hugo rushed to his father. Al ran at Sirius Black but was held back by Teddy, "Just wait, Al, Harry said he loved his godfather, and this is only a memory –"

"Lie down." Sirius looked at Ron, a flicker of something passing through his eyes, "You will damage that leg even more."

The group was silent, staring at the scene in front of them.

"Did you hear me?" Ron was clinging desperately on Harry's arm but his face was a mask of determination, "You'll have to kill all three of us!"

"There'll be only one murder here tonight." Sirius' face was marred by a maniacal smile and Lily buried her face in Rose's side.

James was much worse for wear however, "Sirius – no – what?" His face was starch white and horror was evident.

Al looked at his older brother in worry, "James?"

"Al! Shh!" Teddy said, his eyes fixated on the scene in front of him.

"Why's that?" Harry spat out, trying to pull himself free of Ron and Hermione, "Didn't care last ime, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew . . . What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

Teddy was in shock, never had he heard Harry speak like this. He wanted nothing more than to run up to his Godfather and shake him roughly but he had to keep up appearances in front of the kids. Lily, for one, didn't understand in the slightest.

"Daddy? Why –" She blushed red at the childish word, looking at Teddy for reassurance she asked, "Is that really him? He sounds so . . ." Lily's voice trailed off as Hermione spoke.

"Harry! Be quiet –"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry lunged at Sirius and tackled him, twisting the wands away from his face before punching him repeatedly.

Hermione screamed, Ron yelled, Lily, Hugo and Albus were screaming, James looked like he might throw up, Rose and Victoire were sobbing, Teddy was staring aghast at everything, and Fred and Louis were trying desperately to get out of the pensieve. It was no use, they were stuck.

And then Sirius' hand found Harry's throat and he hissed, "No, I've waited too long –"

Harry began to choke, his glasses askew and Lily hid her face in Rose's robes. "No! Look –" Rose pulled Lily off her so her cousin could watch.

Hermione had run over to the pair and kicked Sirius off Harry and Ron had thrown himself on Sirius' wand hand and the wands fell with a clatter. Chaos followed and none of the children understood what was happening.

When the dust settled and the shouting stopped Harry was facing Sirius with a murderous look in his face and pointing his wand at Sirius' heart.

"Going to kill me, Harry?"

A small sob fell from Lily's lips and the rest were horrorstruck – surely, surely – Harry wasn't about to kill him, was he?

"You killed my parents," Harry's voice was shaking but not his wand hand.

"No – "

"He wouldn't –"

"Sirius would _never_ - "

"Dad always said he was a great person –"

"Shhh!"  
>"Teddy, why are you always doing that?"<p>

"Just be quite!" Teddy whispered to Louis.

"I don't deny it," Sirius whispered, "But if you knew the whole story –"

"The whole story?" Harry looked furious, "You sold them to Voldemort, that's all I need to know!"

James gasped in horror, had one of his namesakes been responsible for the death of his other namesake? Al was looking at him, worry mixed with fear lining his features.

"You've got to listen to me," Black said urgently and Victoire made a furious move in his direction before glancing worriedly at James, "You'll regret it if you don't . . . you don't understand . . ."

"I understand a lot better than you think." Harry said, his voice shaking even more, "You never heard her, did you? My mum . . . trying to stop Voldemort killing me . . . and you did that . . . you did it . . ."

"Did he really hear her?" Hugo asked, his whole body trembling as he looked to Teddy for reassurance but it was Fred who answered him.

"I think so . . . I overheard him talking about it one night . . . Merlin that must've been terrible . . ."

They were startled into silence by Crookshanks, Hermione's old cat, leaping onto Sirius' chest, over his heart. The man blinked and murmured, "Get off."

But he wouldn't move, only sank his claws in deeper and Hermione gave a dry sob while Harry stared at Sirius and Crookshanks, a flicker doubt then anger crossing his young face. Harry raised his wand again and Lily burst into tears, hiding her face while Teddy murmured to Hugo, Rose, James, Fred, Louis, and Al, "Don't watch, don't look. . ."

But even as they all braced themselves for Harry to do something terrible, the silence stretched out until a creak and muffled footsteps filled the room and the group jumped, Lily uttering a small shriek.

"WE"RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed, causing all her future family to look at her in shock, "WE'RE UP HERE – SIRIUS BLACK – _QUICK!_"

Sirius jumped and Harry grasped his wand tighter but didn't utter the curse and the door of the room burst open and a disheveled tired looking man – "Remus Lupin, Dad, thank Merlin!" Teddy whispered to the rest – burst through, he took a quick look of the scene before raising his wand toward Harry.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

"DAD!" Teddy shouted in horror as Harry's wand flew out of his hand and the scene dissolved into black smoke . . .

**Yes, this will be continued but this scene is over. The reason I did it this way is because I want Harry to tell them some of the things himself (that is, if they find a way out of the pensieve) though he will not find out until the end of the story (approximately) that they have been in his pensieve. **

**A/N: I'm sorry if I forgot some of the Next Generation or didn't add them but you can probably tell I struggle with getting them all in with the ones I have!**

**Please Review! (You never know, Voldemort might come back if you don't – this story could go AU!) **


End file.
